1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device and a method for controlling a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting diode displays, and an active matrix organic light emitting diode displays. These displays are used in many types of portable electronics, not the least of which include mobile telephones, laptop computers, and tablet personal computers (which may collectively be referred to as mobile terminals).
The picture quality of a display may be based, in part, on screen brightness. One type of display has fixed screen brightness or screen brightness controlled by a user. When a display has a fixed screen brightness, power consumption is unnecessarily large when external illuminance is high. Also, higher screen brightness may not be obtained in a dark environment. For example, since the luminance of day and night environments and sunny and cloudy environments are different, the screen brightness of the display may be different from the brightness that exists around the display. This may cause the eyes of a user to become fatigued.
When screen brightness is automatically controlled in accordance with external illuminance, the user may have a better viewing experience and power consumption may be reduced. However, improvements remain a goal of system designers.